


Fallen

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), slowest burn in the history of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: So, Crowley fell because he asked too many questions...but what if that's not the whole truth?





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^  
> So, here goes...

**Fallen**

The Apocalypse-that-wasn't had been over for a few days and they sat on Aziraphales cozy Loveseat, drinking one of his favorite wines, that mysteriously filled up from time to time. The curley blonde Angel giggled at something Crowley tried to articulate around the heavy amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

"Hear me out-", he said, one pointy finger up in the air. "What if, we would've- when- let's con-consider- I- I- Ngh- I lost my point. I had a- a- point to make.", he hiccuped and looked over the rim of his sunglasses at Aziraphale, who watched him with a completely plastered, but still fond expression.

"I'm sure you- y- you had, my dear.", the Angel wasn't in any way more sober than his favorite Demon.

"Thisss conversssation isss ussselessss...", hissed Crowley with a glum expression into his wineglass, before taking another swig of it. Aziraphale beside him just snickered more. His whole face lit up, he looked just happy and Crowley allowed himself to stare at him for a bit.

"We should sober up.", he suggested, before he got any more stupid ideas, than watching Aziraphale motionless for too long. The Angel tried to elaborate his answer, but couldn't do more than stumble over every word, so he just nodded.

"Urgh."-"Yeah."

"What was your point?", asked Aziraphale, once he had his wits back, fiddling with one of his sleeves and removing nonexistend dustbunnies. It was quiet for a while.

"Dunno. Not important.", mumbled Crowley, still retching from sobering up. "I hate this.", he said after a while. Aziraphale looked at him with a shocked expression. "Not 'this' this, I mean the sobering part.", the Demon explained.

"Oh, yeah, me too."

A comfortable silence settled over both of them, in which Aziraphale miracled them two cups of tea and a few biscuits. Crowley smiled upon seeing the baked goods. His Angel really liked food, if he didn't know it already, his soft form would have exposed it anyway.

"Crowley", Aziraphale broke the silence and watched him carefully. "You never really told me, why you've Fallen. Everytime I asked you, you said something different. Will you tell me the truth some day?"

The Demon sighed and put his teacup away, to switch it for the wineglass again. "Well,", he began, looking at the red liquid swinging through his sunglasses. "Might as well tell you now."

Something about the way his face looked, concerned Aziraphale deeply, but he just turned a little more towards his friend and made a 'I'm listening' gesture. "Before Eden, I mean, before time, long before most of what God came up with and there were only us angels. There was...", he drifted off, trying to find the right words.

"I know that time. Compared to now, it was quite boring, to be honest.", Aziraphale stated and Crowley laughed, but it sounded dry and humorless.

"Yeah, but I knew a lot of other Angels. And talking was something I always liked to do.", Crowleys hands were all over the place, as he got into his tale. Aziraphale didn't want to interrupt him, so he just nodded away and smiled slightly. He was happy and content to hear Crowleys story.

"It was- there was-", he stuttered and drank his whole glass of wine, just to refill it. The Angel knew, that there had to be something difficult for Crowley to remember. "I liked to talk to one of those Angels in particular...more so, than with any other. He wasn't as dull."

"Oh."-"And then God presented her invention called Love. I didn't know what to do with all those informations, because humanity hadn't been created yet, Earth, yes, but not Adam and Eve. I do recall loving Nebula. It was beautiful, still is.", Crowley looked somewhat shifty while saying this.

"I remember.", said Aziraphale, to prevent the room from falling silent again.

"One day, if you want to call it that, without any concept of time, I don't know, I got the same feeling while talking to-to...that Angel.", the Serpent seemed at a loss for words at the end. "Do you have something stronger?", he asked suddenly, holding his glass up and the Angel miracled one of his finest Whiskeys onto the table. "Strong enough?", he asked, Crowley nodded. "It'll do.", he miracled himself a whiskeyglass, he had standarts, mind you.

"I was confused and other Angels didn't want to talk about it or knew what I meant, so I spoke to God.", he brabbeld on. "Huge mistake", he recalled.

"What happened?", the Angel wanted to know. Crowley made a few non-commital sounds, downed his Whiskey and just looked at Aziraphale.

"I don't know. One Moment I ask Her, if She intended for me to fall in love with- with y- a fellow Angel and the next I feel the wrath of God herself. It was just a question. Her reaction was uncalled for."

"You said the same thing about Adam and Eve."-"No, I said She overreacted with them."

"We're drifting away..."-"Yeah, so my point was, She created me, us, everything and I turned out like this, so my question wasn't a Sin, it was-"

"Well, we shouldn't question Her in the first place...", intervened Aziraphale.

"If you mention the Ineffable Plan, I'm gonna scream."

"I wasn't about to.", mumbled the Angel and straightened his tartan west.

"So?", the blonde one prompted.

"Ssssoo,", Crowley hissed. "She told me, if I had already fallen, I could quite literally just Fall."

"What you're telling me is, that you have Fallen for Love?"-"...Yeah.", he said dejectedly.

"That's...awful. And not okay, I know that some of those Angels fell in love too. And that was after the war. A few even had affaires with Humans.", Aziraphale said, he sounded scandalised about the last part.

"I know.", confirmed Crowley, his face expressionless. Aziraphale drank his tea and Crowley downed the next Whiskey.

It got quiet once more. "Do you still love him?", the Angel asked and every motion Crowley intended to do froze at once.

"W-What?", he stuttered.

"Do you still love your Angel...the one you Fell for, quite literally."

"I'm a Demon.", Crowley stated. "Obviously.", intervened Aziraphale. "Doesn't mean you can't love."

"Actually, it does mean I can't. Which also doesn't mean I don't.", the Demon said with a shrug.

"So you do?", Aziraphale asked.

"Always have, always will.", was the heartbreaking answer.

Crowley saw the devastated expression on his Angels face. "What was his name? And did you see him again after your Fall? Did he recognize you?"

He sighed and put down his glasses, to rub his eyes. It was tiresome to talk about it. He might take a century long nap after this conversation. "I don't want to tell you. Yes, I did and no, I looked different then, he won't recognize me now. Won't be surprised if he wouldn't even know what had happened to me, sometimes your lot is really daft."

"I'm sure he was surprised to not see you all of a sudden.", Aziraphale tried to reassure his friend. "I would have been surprised.", he said, desperate for a small smile on Crowleys face, which he did get. The auburn haired Demon beside him, had put his glasses back on, out of habit or to conceal something, Aziraphale wasn't sure, but he couldn't see his eyes.

"Doesn't matter anymore.", he said, his voice sounded broken, not as steady as before. The Angel wanted to hug his friend, but wasn't sure if he was allowed such contact and to know how much Crowley hurt, without doing anything about it, felt just wrong. Without intending to, he cried. "What are you doing?", asked a horrified Demon.

"I don't know. It's just...", he sobbed, his lip wobbled a bit. "So sad. I want you to be happy. Please tell me his name, maybe you can reconcile. And- and-", Aziraphale hid his face in both his hands.

"No.", Crowley said soflty, taking Aziraphales hands in his. "Even if he loved me back, he's an Angel and I am a Demon. He will quite definitely Fall for that, I'm sure."

"Oh...", was all he got, fresh tears welling up in his Angels eyes. "But maybe you can be friends with him? You must be bored out of your mind with me, for six thousand years. Missing him and I'm a pathetic excuse for a friend.", he rambled, sniffing in between his sentences. 

"I have everything I want, right here. You are my best friend, I wouldn't want to change this for anything. I don't need anyone else.", assured Crowley. "Please stop crying, Angel."

Aziraphale couldn't stop, even as he tried. "I'm begging you here, which is the second time within a week! Come on, please." 

A small smile crossed Aziraphales face, tears still going strong. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've told you this. Come on, let's get something to eat? Maybe I could tempt you to have dinner with me?", he grinned lightheartedly. 

"You know, you don't need to tempt me, I'm always willing when it comes to you and food.", Aziraphale said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"There, there, that sounds much more like the Angel I know.", Crowley said and without thinking, took Aziraphales face in both hands, to wipe the last remaining tears away with his thumps. Much more gentle, as the Angel had ever thought possible. He lingered a few heartbeats long and stared into his Angels hazel eyes. The sunglasses had slid down a bit to reveal his snake eyes. Pupils unnaturally blown. Crowley looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped whatever intention he had and stood up in one flawless motion.

"Come on."

"What was your angelic name...I mean, before...?", Aziraphale asked with a small voice, Crowley bareley catched.

Crowley had already turned his back to Aziraphale, walking towards the door.

"Come on, theres a table for two waiting at the Ritz. Our usual. Miracles do happen."

"Crowley...what was your name?", Aziraphale insisted and stood up. Taking a few steps towards his serpent friend. 

"Are we playing Twenty Questions?", he asked annoyed, then he gave in. "That was a long time ago. I dunno.", he lied, daring to look over his shoulder.

"I'm not coming with you, unless you tell me.", he said stubborn, his posture straighter then ever, he even stomped his foot, like a toddler.

"Oh my...fine! My name was Erelah. Happy now? Can we go now? Great! We're driving, I'm not in the mood for walking."

"...Erelah...", Aziraphale tested the name and felt the weight of it on his tongue. It felt familiar. Crowley got goosebumbs all over his body, the thin hair in his neck reaching up towards heaven. He was frozen to the spot. Long forgotten emotions whirling inside him. No one had said his name to him, since his Fall. And to hear this voice saying it again was sweet torture. The Demon gulped, unseen by his Angel.

Suddenly, the foodloving Angel gasped. "I know you. We talked sometimes and then...I didn't find you on the Battlefield. I thought you died.", he sounded like he was on the verge of tears again. "I missed you.", he said finally.

"Can we please stop this conversation and go?", the Demon tried to sound as emotionless as possible. He dared to look over his shoulder again, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Aziraphale made his way towards Crowley and took his hand, intwined their fingers. "Okay."

"Wha-?!", he started, but was cut off by his Angels fond smile.

"You know...I've fallen for you a long time ago. I'm not afraid of what might happen. Love is never wrong, my dear.", he said, his thump caressing Crowleys knuckles soflty.

That evening, they walked to the Ritz, not because of the nice weather, but because of Crowleys change of heart. He didn't want to let go of Aziraphales hand. Not now, not ever.

_"Did you know God is going to present something new? Oh, I'm so excited!", said Aziraphale, his whole body wiggling and a jittery smile on his face._

_Erelah mirrowed his smile. "Yes, she seemed very pleased with herself. I wonder what it'll be."_

_"Maybe we will get something to protect and watch over, or even new paperwork!" Aziraphale seemed to explode with ideas, Erelah couldn't stop the fond smile spreading. He liked this Angel the most, he was more like him, asking himself questions and others. Always wondering what will come next._

_"The last time we got a task, was creating the stars with Her.", Erelah said, shrugging looking around._

_"Oh, they are beautiful, aren't they? Especially Nebula, so colourful.", Aziraphales eyes landed on Erelah, a fond expression on his face._

_"I created Nebula.", he confessed, a shy look on his face._

__

_"I know.", said Aziraphale. "And you did a great job. I only created one star, but it's shining really bright.", he looked up to the North Star, proud. Aziraphale didn't notice Erelahs eyes on him._

_"It reminds me of you.", Erelah said, but before Aziraphale could ask, what exactly he meant, God showed them her Invention. It was Earth. They both gasped._

_"This is just a small replica of the real Earth. Everyone of you will get a task, either here or on Earth. It is not complete, but when I send you down, you will all do your jobs dutifully as I expect you to do."_

_God disappeared again, leaving the replica for her Angels to inspect. "Wow, it's so...so blue.", Aziraphale said._

_"And green. What do you think is the green stuff?", Erelah asked curious._

_"I love it already.", Aziraphale said, startling Erelah._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"Uhm. I don't know where that came from."_

_The next day, God invented Love and it all became clear to both of them._

**Author's Note:**

> Erelah – Hebrew name, meaning 'blessing'.
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking :)


End file.
